


Boss Lady

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: She's the boss.  And she doesn't let him forget it.  Sometimes that means extra training...in her office.Prompt: Office/Workplace AUPairing: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswald





	Boss Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

“Boss lady wants to see you,” Bill announced. “Her office. Private.”

“Cor, that’s the third time this week,” Nardole butted in from the next cubicle down. “She must have it in for you.”

“Remind me how she hasn’t fired you?” Bill added unhelpfully. “I mean, I’m an intern; what’s your excuse?”

“You wound me, Bill.” Basil ran a hand through his unkempt gray hair.

“Think it’s just all the seniority he’s got built up,” Nardole opined. “Bad behavior explains why he isn’t running the place.”

“I haven’t pursued a career in management because it would make me miserable,” Basil corrected him. “You’re just jealous because I have magnificent hair.” He kicked back his chair and drew himself up to his ungainly height. “Best not keep the boss waiting.” He managed to look appropriately contrite all the way to Ms. Oswald’s office door.

“Lock that. Then strip.” A brief, bruising kiss momentarily prevented him from doing either. 

“Clara,” he purred as he fumbled his way out of his kit. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you today.”

“Go on, then,” she goaded him, bum resting on the front edge of her desk, carefully cleaned of all papers and other debris. “Nothing standing in your way.” His hand sped up her hip. “I meant nothing,” she said with a grin. “Can’t wear knickers with this dress. Might have left the bra off, too…” The sheath dress buttoned all the way down the front, and now he took great pleasure in undoing the buttons, starting at the bottom until he had enough room to drop to his knees and taste her. “Fuck,” Clara moaned, sprawling back across the fine mahogany. Her hands fisted in his hair, tousling and tugging, trying to pull his agonizingly slow tongue closer. 

 

“Did you want something by that last request?” Basil asked, eyes bright as he looked up at her from between her thighs. “Because you are the boss, after all, and I your humble employee.” He planted sticky kisses on her body as he worked his way up, slowly undoing the rest of the buttons on the dress, baring her tanned belly, then her firm breasts, then the tender skin of her collarbones. 

“I’m just saying we only have twenty minutes before my next meeting, and I want to feel you just explode inside of me,” Clara informed him, gasping raggedly against him. 

“Who’s your next meeting?”

“The entire,” her breath hitched as he slid into her, “goddamn board. So no, I can’t push it back, and I’m certainly not inclined to share you with them.” She bucked back against him until he had found their familiar rhythm.

“What do you have on your calendar after lunch,” he panted. “I ask because the thought of you wearing my come, trickling down your thigh, for an entire board meeting, is going to have me hard as a fucking rock.”

“I think I can clear something.” She moaned as he picked up the intensity of his thrusts. “Maybe around three?”

“Perfect.” With a satisfied grunt, he spent himself within her.

“Mmm…” Clara lay back across her enormous desk. “God, I needed that.” She mustered up the energy to flick her hand at him. “That will be all.” She laughed and sighed with contentment.

He grinned and began to gather his clothes. “Yes, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Clara is his supervisor. No, she did not use her position to coerce him.


End file.
